


Perfect

by Arztwolf



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Relationships: Vincenzo "Vinny" Santorini/Joshua Sweet





	Perfect

Sweet hugged his knees to his chest and listened as Vinny took the cork out of a small glass bottle before laying down behind him.  
Without a word, he guided his cock between Sweet's cheeks, Sweet grimacing as the organ forced its way in, the tight ring of muscle stretching to accept the intrusion.  
Sweet closed his eyes as Vinny began to move in his heavily lubed hole, moaning as Vinny increased the speed and force of his thrusts, his panting breath hot on the back of Sweet's neck. His thrusts became erratic and, within seconds, his hot cum filled Sweet's hole. 

"Good?" a red-faced and sweaty Vinny asked in Sweet's arms as the pair stared out the window at the night sky.  
"Perfect."


End file.
